Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device including a touch sensor such as a touch panel, a control method for the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a display monitor such as a liquid crystal display included in devices such as mobile phones and digital cameras has become larger in pursuit of ease of viewing. In addition, such devices have come to include a touch panel in place of operation members such as buttons.
As the display monitor becomes larger to be substantially as large as the device, it is more likely that the fingers holding the device are placed on or above the display monitor. As a result, a touch sensor may erroneously detect a touch, and the device may perform an unintended action.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-182590 describes a configuration for an image capturing apparatus in which an operation button is disposed in the vicinity of a touch-panel-equipped display monitor. The configuration is such that when a touch operation on an area of the touch panel close to the operation button coincides with an operation of the operation button, the operation of the operation button is disabled. It is also described that if an area of a touch operation on the touch panel is greater than or equal to a certain area, the operation of the operation button located near the area of the touch operation is disabled. In addition, it is also described that when a touch operation on the touch panel is detected at two or more points, the operation of the operation button located near the area of the touch operation is disabled. With the related art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-182590, an erroneous operation may be performed depending on how the device is held and how a button located near the display monitor is operated.